runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Damian
'''Damian Tomber' is a hero of Gielinor. He is the creation of Armadyl. Appearance He has pale pink hair and wings. He wields a sword or a bow and arrow. History Deep within Juba A male child was left in the forests of Juba, a hidden kingdom of Gielinor near Karamja. He was taken in by cannibals. The hungry group decided to eat the child for dinner. But an eagle swooped down and carried him away to its nest. On its way, it accidentally dropped the child. Luckily, his fall was cushioned in a clump of bushes. After an arduous day, a miner was walking past the child in the bushes. He took the forest route as it was a shortcut to his home. The miner, named Rolf Tomber, spotted the child and took him to his home. Rolf named the boy as Damian. Early Life Damian spent his early life diving in the nearby lake, climbing trees and catching small animals. His father taught him to fish and mine the rocks. Damian was an expert in mining and fishing. Every night, his father took him in his arms and sitting in his armchair by the fireplace, told him tales of great warriors like Essar, Philip (the Son of Arrav), Ryphus and Justin. Tomber's favourite hero was Essar. He used to imagine himself as the legendary warrior, the rumoured Child of Saradomin. He wanted to join Essar in his adventures, defeating villains like Devleand saving the day. He couldn't believe a man of 20 years(ten years older than Damian) doing such things. His father dismissed his stories and instead told him to focus on becoming a miner or something else. Though little Damian always ended up agreeing with his father, he was secretly wishing to become a hero. He didn't know that his wish would become true one day and would have major consequences. The Dream One night, he dreamed that he and Essar were in a mountain top. Essar was hanging from a cliff. His hero seemed to be telling something to him, urgently; in fact he seemed to be''pleading'' to him. Tomber reached out his hand but as he did so Essar seemed to move away from him. Finally, the hero gave a scream of despair and fell down, down down... Tomber awoke screaming and started to cry. Only his father's timely interference save the child from breaking down. Although Damian had recovered from the dream, he still wondered what it meant. Why would Essar be hanging from a cliff? Would Damian really meet his hero? But gradually Damian forgot about the dream and instead, as his father said, started focussing on his life. He began to help his father at work. Eventually, Damian became a young man of twenty and began working as a miner himself. Stolen Pick axe One day, his father sent him to the nearby village of Hillnite, the most important mining site in all of Gielinor. He bid farewell to his father and continued eastwards to Hillnite. On his way a fox stole his pick axe. Tomber ran after the nimble fox but it was faster. That's when he reached a huge cave. And that's when he heard the growl. The Beast of the Cave Damian entered the cave. Inside he found a wyvern and a beautiful woman. The female warrior was fending the beast. Damian immediately distracted the wyvern while the warrior sliced its torso. The wounded animal fled the scene. The warrior thanked Damian and introduced herself as Nina. Damian asked her if he could accompany her. She agreed and together they set off on a journey, Nina teaching Tomber the way of the warrior. The Wings of Honour Once, they entered a realm called Gidawak. There, Nina and the experienced Damian met the Punished Golem, a beast cursed to ponder over its sinful actions throughout eternity. The golem's brother, Monolith, captured Nina and Damian. He then poisoned them. He agreed to make a deal with them. The deal required the duo to search for the cure for the curse and then he would cure them in turn. The duo had no other way but to agree. On their way to the Strata Hills, the dangerous place where the cure was, they met bandits who robbed them of their belongings. They were then attacked by the henchmen of a deadly enemy and were taken to his fortress. At the fortress, the leader of the henchmen revealed himself as Fago, the master of the Kras, a group of murderers set about to slaughter every soul on Gielinor in a false attempt to maintain the balance. He demanded the location of the staff. The Staff of Armadyl. The duo pleaded their innocence but Fago wouldn't release them. He told Damian that he was the creation of Armadyl and threatened him to tell the location of his creator's staff. He gave them a last chance to them for telling the truth and locked them in the cell. An exhausted Nina decided to accept their death, but Damian was busy elsewhere. Deep in his mind a presence urged him to rise, to strike back and deliver justice. With renewed determination, Damian summoned his full powers and unleashed hidden wings with razor edges that slashed the cell door. The pair escaped into the cellar where Damian's superior speed made a hole in the damp wall. Soon they were out and circling the fortress, Damian's keen eyes scanning it and his strengthened arms carrying Nina. Battle in the Skies Fago seethed with rage and summoned his group. The skilled assassins grabbed their bow and arrows and aimed at the flying warrior. The skilled Damian deflected the raining arrows and launched a flurry of aerial strikes. A horde of Kras began to pursue him in the vast sky. Two more joined the fray along with a dozen others. Soon, Damian was flying across forests and hills, trying to evade the pursuers. The Kras' arrows were tainted with the deadliest of poisons and Damian barely managed to avoid them. But things soon became dire. A stray arrow from the lead archer found its mark in the child of Armadyl's back. Damian careened across the hills but managed to fly. Finally, Damian unleashed a hurricane that swallowed the group. The hurricane grew to a great storm. He and Nina land safely. The Staff of Armadyl Nina had temporarily slowed down the poison but they were still weak. Their time was running up. They managed to reach a cave. Just then Damian found a staff on the ground. He picked it up. He recognised it immediately as the Staff of Armadyl, the staff Fago and his men desperately wanted. The glow emanating from its surface cured him and Nina instantly. Damian silently prayed to his creator and left along with Nina. They reached Monolith's cave. Damian calmly replied that he didn't find the cure and told that there was no escape from punishment. Monolith roared and started towards the couple. Just then, the Punished Golem stirred and stopped his brother. He then turned into Armadyl. The Lord of Justice explained to Monolith that his brother was dead and that the god took his role and acted like that to test Monolith's affection for his brother. He then promised to restore his brother and then warned them never to commit such a sin again. The tearful golem nodded his agreement. Damian and his creator stared for a moment until Armadyl slowly vanished, telling Damian to be courageous and fight for the right. Fight for the Right As Damian and Nina took leave if Monolith, a traveller informed them about the upcoming evil and begged Damian to fight for the right. Damian accepted the mission and set about to deliver justice against the rising evil... The Reason for the Hero Alliance Tomber finally meets Essar. They meet on a mountain top. Essar explains that he was there to investigate about some evil emperor's hideout. Damian asks him if he could help. Essar agrees and while they start searching for the mysterious hideout a anonymous figure pushes Essar down the mountain and retreats behind a bush. Tomber sees Essar hanging and then falling from the cliff, his final words telling him to form an alliance. As he turns around, he notices the culprit step from the bush, blade in hand, ready to finish Damian. It turns out to be his adoptive father. Rolf then explains that his loyalties had lain with the Dark Emperor from the beginning and that he he wanted his son to join him but circumstances turned otherwise. He then attacks with rage but Damian dodges the attack and kills his father instinctively. But he later regrets it. This leads to the formation of the Hero Alliance, which sets out to rescue Essar(Essar somehow survives his fall) from the Dark Emperor. Trivia *Tomber is a very efficient hero. *He is the main reason for the alliance. *He has super speed, razor wings and can also project hurricanes. *He is equal to the master archer Harold in archery. Category:Hero Alliance Category:Super Creations Category:Üntara Saga